


PMS

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Alicia had been suffering from the more dramatic and agitated side effects to her PMS for the last few days. Kalinda’s last straw? Yelling at the children for an accident.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	PMS

PMS

Alicia/Kalinda

Summary: Alicia had been suffering from the more dramatic and agitated side effects to her PMS for the last few days. Kalinda’s last straw? Yelling at the children for an accident.

Alicia had done nothing for the past few days but complain, whine, bitch and moan. At work she treated Kalinda with indifference or belittled the things she did consider successfully completed. Slamming her office door in the investigator’s face. And snatching files out of her hand while in a meeting with Diane and Will. In the courtroom, the investigator had suggested she calm her attitude towards the judge, Alicia ignored her and found herself in contempt. The lawyer didn’t even shut up as the court officers took her out. On the way home from the courthouse, she complained how hot it was, about the way Kalinda was driving, and on how long it was taking them to get home. She complained about how loud Grace’s music was and how long dinner was taking. Kalinda took it all with a smile. She bailed Alicia out of her contempt charges. She apologized to the judge and their clients. She made an excuse when she phoned Diane about the situation. And brought Alicia Midol when she complained of cramps. But when the agitated attorney began yelling at Zach for spilling her milk, Kalinda’s hand came down on the counter with a loud bang; silencing the room. 

Kalinda looked at the children with a gentle smile, but her jaw was set and her other hand was clenched at her side. All the anger she had been holding in throughout the past three days was now running like gasoline through her veins. Her entire body on fire with frustration and hurt. She could see Alicia out of the corner of her eye fidgeting with her hands, something she only did when she knew the line they had drawn in the sand had been crossed. But the aggravation was still written all over her face. Kalinda began cleaning up the spilled milk as she gently spoke to the suddenly frozen children. “Zach, Grace, would you mind taking supper to your rooms tonight?” She threw the soaked paper towels in the trash can behind her as she watched Zach’s face. He could read a situation before Kalinda had time to react and she could see him reading his mother’s body language as she continued to speak. “Don’t you have more homework?” As Alicia’s mouth opened, Kalinda releases a long frustrated breath, clenching her teeth, but her eyes never left the teens. Alicia’s head lowered again as she continued to pick at her nails, ignoring the conversation taking place right in front of her. “I was just hoping to read that report before you turn it in tomorrow, Grace,” she said with a sweet smile. She had planned to read Grace’s report before she went to bed for the night. She always had to go over Zach’s trig homework before his test on Friday. 

Zach nodded, nudging Grace to gather her things before ushering her off to their rooms. He had always been the more instinctual one of the two children. He could remove himself from a situation before it even began. Zach made all his decisions based on observation and facts. Grace, like her more, was led by her heart. She wanted to make everyone happy. She was the constant comforter. Kalinda watched the children disappear into Grace’s bedroom. She could already hear Grace’s sniffles as the door closed behind them. They would have to talk to them later. Explain they didn’t do anything wrong.

Kalinda took a deep breath. Balancing her emotions and focusing on keeping her voice even and low. Her hands relaxing at her sides as she began to tap her nails on the marble counter top. She watched Alicia shift nervously in her chair as silence filled the room. The investigator pushed her plate to the middle of the counter before focusing on Alicia’s face. She could see the pain, but she could also see the annoyance and a small pout on her lover’s normal flawless, smiling face. Kalinda called it her spoiled child face. It wasn’t the first time the investigator had seen the look plastered on Alicia’s face in the now five years they had known each other. It stopped phasing her a long time ago. “Can I talk to you in the guestroom?” She asked looking away from her. She watched Alicia out of the corner of her eye sigh, but led the way despite her annoyance. The investigator didn’t want them to be overheard arguing. They had never argued openly in front of them. They barely had little disagreements in front of them if both women could help it. Kalinda knew Zach and Grace had seen enough fighting when their father lived there. Had heard the name calling and glass shattering. She didn’t want to be the other partner that made their mother cry. She didn’t want to be another parent they couldn’t depend on to always be there. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Kalinda leaned against it, arms folded across her chest as Alicia paced the room like a caged tiger. She had never seen Alicia behave so predatory. So focused on her own needs and mercy that she couldn’t see the pain she was causing to the people around her. Kalinda had to stop the pacing; the constant back and forth in the small 10X10 room was making her dizzy. With that dizziness came more frustration. “Can you please sit down, Alicia?” she asked in her normal work tone. 

Alicia rolled her eyes, but stopped pacing. She could see the hurt in her lovers eyes, but the compassionate part of Alicia was locked away. She could only focus on pain running through her lower back, the anxiety running through every nerve in her body causing her hands to shake, and aggravation that everyone wanted to tell her what she should do and how she should react. Alicia only wanted five minutes to calm her thoughts without the constant questioning. “Kalinda, I don’t want to sit down. You wanted to talk. Just say...”

Kalinda had finally had enough. After three days of being ridiculed, ignored, mocked, and degraded, the investigator couldn’t handle being interrupted again. She could barely stand the sound of her lovers voice. It was becoming a grating sound deep within her ears. “Alicia, shut up and sit down,” she yelled. The investigator had never raised her voice to her partner. She had made a promise to herself when they began their relationship, two years ago, to never scream, belittle, or name call Alicia no matter the circumstance. Kalinda had heard the names Peter would call Alicia in front of the children. She heard stories about how bad the screaming and fighting became. She had promised herself; had promised Alicia and the children that she would never treat them that way. Up until that point, she had succeeded. “I’ve listened to you bitch, complain and argue all day. I bailed you out of jail. I lied to Diane and I apologized to our clients for you. You’ve belittled me, ignored my advice and snapped at me in front of partners at the firm.”

She watched Alicia sit on the side of the bed, hands folded in her lap. Kalinda knew the attorney had been defeated by her words, but she wasn’t done. As she thought back through the last few days, all she continued to see was Zach’s face as he tensed as soon as the glass had hit the floor. She saw Grace’s lower lip quiver, expecting her mother’s harsh words. Kalinda glanced at the ceiling, stalling her tears, as she thought of the right words. “For three days I’ve tolerated the attitude. I’ve been sympathetic to your pain. But if you wanna be a bitch; you take it out on me. Do not take it out on them. You cannot yell at them for an accident. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Alicia ran a hand through her hair. She felt the anxiety within the pit of her stomach begin to bubble. The pain in her back shooting to her pelvis. Alicia clenched her teeth as she saw the tears that were threatening to fall down her partners face. But the aggravation and frustration were the few emotions she could clearly focus on. She could focus on the feeling in her chest that screamed at her that she was purposefully hurting Kalinda, again. She was pushing her away, again. All because of her own misery. “I had a bad few days, Kalinda. I’ll probably have more. I’ll apologize to the kids.”

Kalinda shook her head, a few tears finally silently falling down her face. She almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Alicia was behaving. The investigator had accepted Alicia’s ‘bad days’ long before they began a romantic relationship. They both suffered horrible days from time to time. But they never took it out on each other. They never took it out on the kids. The last week hadn’t been a few bad days. It was as if Alicia didn’t care about her anymore, and that thought broke her heart more than any words the attorney could hurl at her. “This isn’t about you having a few bad days. You’ve shown no respect for me or how hard I’ve been working on your cases. You’ve treated me like I’m not your partner. You haven’t even treated me like a decent co-worker. Have you forgotten that we live together? That we sleep in the same bed at night?” Kalinda asked as she watched a few tears run down Alicia’s face. “And every time you yell at the kids, you can see the hurt on their faces.”

Alicia just lowered her head. And for once she didn’t take any time to think about what she said before the words spilled from her lips. Before had time to think about the consequences. “If you can’t handle a few bad days, maybe you should leave, Kalinda.” She couldn’t even look at Kalinda as she realized what she said. 

Kalinda didn’t flinch. She knew Alicia didn’t mean the words she was saying. The attorney’s voice shook as the words tumbled from her mouth. It was the first time Alicia had taken an argument to a level that Kalinda wasn’t prepared for. But she wasn’t Peter, either. She wouldn’t be threatened. And she wouldn’t not speak her mind in fear Alicia would leave her. “Don’t say things you don’t mean, Alicia.” 

For the first time that night, Alicia didn’t have a response. She sat facing Kalinda with that same defiant look on her face. All emotion in her face still displayed anger, except her eyes. Kalinda could see the fear of her leaving in her eyes. They begged her to forget everything that had just happened. To go on about their evening as if everything were normal, but Kalinda couldn’t do that. Her emotions had been discarded all week. Her feelings didn’t matter when Alicia was yelling at her in the office where every partner in the firm could see. She couldn’t just let it go. The investigator decided to teach her lesson. She didn’t want those comments made in future arguments. Not unless she meant them. Kalinda gave a sharp nod. Licking her lips with a hurt smile. “I’ll be back for my things tomorrow,” she said as she turned her back and walked out the door. She didn’t turn back when she heard the first sniffle. She quickly told Zach she would be back in a few minutes despite what his mother said, grabbed her purse and left. Slamming the door loud enough for Alicia to hear at the back of the apartment. 

Kalinda propped the door to the stairwell open with her purse and took a seat on the second from the last step. The pain in her chest felt as if it were gonna tear her body apart. All she could do was moan deep in her throat as she pressed a hand hard to her chest; trying to rub away the pain. She sent a quick text to Grace letting her know it wouldn’t take long for her to get back, receiving a reply almost immediately. The last thing she wanted was for the children to believe she walked out on them. She didn’t want them to believe that another adult in their lives walked out without caring what happened to them. Kalinda cared more deeply for Zach and Grace then she had ever cared for anyone, including her partner depending on the circumstances. The children came first, that was their agreement before their intimate relationship began, and that’s the way it should be. 

The first call came three minutes after she left the apartment. The phone sounding much louder as she watched her lover’s face appear on the screen. Alicia was making a silly face in the picture, sticking her tongue with wiped cream on her nose. Kalinda had taken the picture right before the ball dropped on new years. They were both a little tipsy. It was Grace’s idea to make sundaes and to attack her mother with the wiped cream bottle. Kalinda smiled as she remembered Alicia’s non-stop laughter that night. Grace giggling so hard she almost made herself sick. Zach standing at the counter laughing at them all; the only boy in a sea of insane girls. But Kalinda couldn’t get Alicia’s harsh words out of her head. The hurtfulness that filled her heart. The investigator ignored the call, as painful as that decision was. The second came a few minutes after her first cigarette, a habit she picked up at sixteen and hadn’t yet broken. Again she ignored Alicia’s desperate call. The third call interrupted her Words With Friends game with Cary. Something she only participated in when her and the attorney had their little disagreements. Kalinda wanted so badly to answer the phone. To tell Alicia she wasn’t very far away. That she was coming back inside. But what would happen during their next argument? She was willing to play the lesson she started out to the end. If she gave in before Alicia learned her lesson, she feared she would be sitting on the steps again in another few months. The first text came in just after her second bout of nicotine. ‘I’m so sorry, K. Please come home.’. It broke Kalinda’s heart, but she ignored the plea. Her fingers twitched in her lap as she sat on the cold concrete steps. Her body was begging her to stop Alicia’s pain. But her mind and heart knew it was the right thing. She ignored the text, turning the phone over in her lap. She couldn’t look at Alicia’s picture while forcing her to suffer. 

Ten minutes after the last phone call, Kalinda heard the jingle of keys and the door knob to the apartment unlock. She could hear her partner’s frantic voice on the other side of the door. Giving instructions to Zach; telling Grace that she would be back in a little while. Kalinda rested her elbows on her knees as she watched Alicia emerge from the doorway. Fumbling to close the door as she tried to dial on her phone. As her phone began to ring in her lap, echoing down the hallway, Alicia froze and turned. 

All Alicia felt was fear as she slammed the door behind her and called Kalinda’s number for the forth or fifth time. Her heart was hammering in her chest. The anxiety that had been building all week beginning to explode inside her head. As she turned to the elevator she heard the familiar ringtone. The one Grace had insisted putting on the investigator’s phone while she was playing with it a few weeks ago. Kalinda was sitting in the stairwell with her phone in her lap. Alicia could see the tear tracks down her partner’s face. Could see the pain written all over Kalinda’s face. She took a step in her direction, but stopped when the investigator shook her head. Her lover never liked to be touched when she was upset, especially when she caused the hurt. Alicia dropped her bag and leaned against the wall a few feet from the stairwell door. “You didn’t leave,” she whispered with a slight gasp.

Kalinda could see the tear tracks on Alicia’s cheeks, the smudged eyeliner and running mascara. The dark circles that had been developing around her partner’s eyes all week were now harshly visible under the hall lights. Her nose and eyes were red. Her chin still trembled. The investigator had succeeded. She had terrified the love of her life. And even though she knew it was the right decision, she still regretted it. It still ripped at her heart and mind. “Of course I didn’t leave. I knew you didn’t mean it the second you said it.” Kalinda quickly wiped away the first tears that managed to fall in relief. She was relieved that Alicia had calmed. She was even more relieved that Alicia had come looking for her. “But you needed to be taught a lesson. I’m not Peter.” She watched her lover flinch at the mention of Peter’s name. Kalinda could see the flashes of abusive memories flash in front of her eyes. “You can’t threaten me to get what you want or because we’re in the middle of an argument.” Kalinda stopped for a moment when she heard Alicia whimper. It was a sound she had only heard a hand full of times throughout their relationship and Kalinda had never been the one to cause it. She clenched her fists in her lap to stop herself from immediately going to her. To apologize for what she had done. She was sorry for making Alicia hurt, but she wasn’t sorry for what the outcome would be. “I didn’t leave this time because I knew that’s not what you wanted. The next time, I won’t be waiting for you, so you better mean it.” Even as the words left her mouth, her heart broke. She loved Alicia more than she would ever be able to explain. 

Kalinda picked up her bag from the floor and allowed the door to shut behind her. Closing it quietly to avoid disturbing the neighbors that she assumed were still awake. She took Alicia’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. Her body, inches from the woman that had captured her heart. The lesson was over. She had made her point and could now do what her body was begging her to do, comfort Alicia. “Please, don’t make me do this again,” she whispered, her lips resting against Alicia’s cheek.

Alicia turned quickly, capturing Kalinda’s lips in a deep kiss. She could taste the salt on her partners lips. Alicia wanted Kalinda to feel every emotion that was coursing through her body. She wanted to feel the love that she had for her. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she pulled away, resting her forehead against Kalindas, not wanting to be too far away from the woman that she could have lost. “I’m so sorry for every mean word I said. I’m sorry that I made you feel unimportant.” Her voice hitched on the last word. In all the arguments they had ever had, Alicia had never had to apologize for making the woman she loved feel as if she didn’t matter to her. “I’m sorry I was ungrateful and made you feel like your work wasn’t good enough.” She gasped as Kalinda’s hand caressed her face; wiping away her tears. She could see the forgiveness in Kalinda’s eyes even without the words. “You matter to me,” she cried as fresh tears ran down her face. “I love you. Please come back inside.”

Kalinda wiped Alicia’s hot, tear stricken face with the sleeve of her jacket. Mascara staining her hand as her thumb wiped gently under Alicia’s bright green eyes. She kissed the attorney’s red nose before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. One meant to calm. To reassure. One that shown love. “Calm down first then we’ll go inside.” She tilted Alicia’s chin up to force her to look at her. Kalinda’s eyes now as wet as her partners. “And we’re never gonna talk about this again.”

Alicia leaned back against the wall. Her eyes closed. Every horrible thing she had done in the last few days flashed before her eyes. Her moods had been swinging erratically all week. Her patience had been very thin with everyone. But she took out all her frustration out on Kalinda. She forced her partner to bail her out of contempt charges, forced her to lie to Diane about what happened in court, forced her to explain to high paying clients that a family matter had upset her. She caused those things to happen. Those actions weren’t Alicia. “I am so sorry, Kalinda. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”

Kalinda almost laughed. Alicia’s change in behavior was something new for everyone in the apartment, but the cause wasn’t anything special. The cause was the reason Kalinda had cut her so much slack for the last few days. Kalinda gave a half smirk half sly smile as her fingers trailed lightly along Alicia’s lower belly. “I know exactly what your problem is. You’re on your period. You’re frustrated. And we haven’t had sex in over a week.” Alicia shot her a look that was a mixture of shock and amusement. Kalinda’s fingers working the silk blouse from her black slacks. Never taking her eyes away from Alicia’s as her cool fingers finally touched hot skin. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice how long it had been since we last had sex?” Kalinda stepped forward, pining Alicia’s body to the wall with her own. Her nails scratching gently down her partner’s side. The investigator moaned as her lips and teeth nipped at her lover’s neck. “There are so many more interesting things we can do with all your aggravation and frustration. So many more pleasurable things we can do to take away your pain,” she kissed a trail across her jaw. Feeling Alicia’s body melt against hers as Kalinda pushed a thigh between the panting woman’s legs. “Are you ready to go back inside and eat dinner like a good girl? Or do I need to make a few more suggestions?” she asked, kissing Alicia’s swollen lips quickly.

Kalinda watched as the now calm lawyer nodded. She could still see the pain that she knew was pulsing in Alicia’s lower back. She could still see the frustration from not being able to stop it, but Kalinda could work with frustration. She could work with pain. “You feel better?” she whispered against Alicia’s lips.

Alicia now wanted to play. It hadn’t been the first time they used sex to relieve her pain. But she hadn’t realized they hadn’t been intimate in over a week. That wasn’t anywhere near their normal routine. “I’ll be okay until the kids go to bed. But I remember something about not having sex for over a week.” Kalinda nodded. Alicia bit her lip playfully. Her fingers trailing down Kalinda’s neck, slowly across her chest. The tank top she was wearing did very little to hide the reaction her body was having to the attorney’s touch. “Well that just isn’t right. Because I now have a new frustration.”

Kalinda pulled away with a sexy smirk. “Get inside, Ms. Cavanaugh, before our neighbors find out how loud I can make you scream.”

Alicia didn’t scream at all that night. As punishment for her attitude, Kalinda wouldn’t allow her to make more than a low moan as she brought her to orgasm twice.


End file.
